


2:52 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Are you going to ask for a pet kitten again?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.
Kudos: 1





	2:52 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Are you going to ask for a pet kitten again?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as a cat creature approached Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
